Iz
by StopTheMadness
Summary: Edward picks up a hitch hiker, and is surprised by who it is, Can he help her. And lift her from her depression. After NM BXE


**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

**EPOV**

I sighed as I drove down the highway, it was raining heavily and if I weren't a vampire it would be hard to drive.

Up ahead I saw a hitch hiker I was going to drive past when I noticed it was a girl, it would be very rude of me not to help so I pulled over the girl came running towards me. I rolled down the window.

"Can I get a lift?" she asked panting slightly. She was wearing a hooddie so I couldn't see her face, "Sure where you heading?" I asked.

"Anywhere" she said

"Okay get in" I replied and reached over to unlock the door. She jumped in quickly and did her seat belt up.

"You mind if I smoke in here?" she asked taking out a packet of cigarettes. "No, I guess not." I replied, using the main controls in the car to roll down her window. She lit her cigarette and took a puff off it, "What's your name kid?" she asked, "Edward, and yours?"

"Isabella" I almost winced, same name as my Bella "But call me Iz."

"Okay, Iz it's nice to meet you"

She took another puff from her cigarette and took her hood off. I almost gasped; it was Bella, Bella Swan. She didn't even react to me at all. For a moment hurt stabbed at my heart, but I quickly recovered. She had a tattoo going down her neck and under her jumper as much as i could see it was a flower design, she had her lip pierced and her eye brow and her nose. She took another suck from her cigarette and flicked some ash out the window.

"Do you have a place to stay?" I asked, "Because i could drop you off"

"No, nowhere to go, no place to stay" she laughed once without humour she smiled but it had a twist of anger in it.

"There's a spare room you could stay in at my house, that's if you want. You look like you could use a hot shower." I said eyeing her wet hair.

"Shouldn't you check with your parents before offering strangers a place to stay?" she asked raising a pierced eye brow.

"I'll call my father now."

I whipped out my phone and dialled Carlisle. "Hello Edward" he answered.

I talked low so Bella wouldn't hear. "I found Bella, she doesn't seem to remember me she was hitch hiking. She has no place to go could she stay with us?" i said in a rush.

"You don't need to ask you knew i would say yes. I'll get Esme to make up the spare room, see you soon, son." He hung up after that.

"My mother is setting up the spare room for you." I said smiling.

"Cool, you got some nice parents there kid." I could understand why she was calling me kid, I look 17 and she looks and probably is around 24-25. She finished off her cigarette and threw it out the window. I rolled the window back up and pulled into the drive, we were at the house in a few more minutes.

"Wow, nice house."

"Thank you."

She put her hood back on grabbed her small bag and got out. I got out also and showed her to the door, we walked into the living room.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife, Esme" Carlisle said standing up to shake Bella hand.

"I'm Isabella, but call me Iz." She said smiling- it didn't reach her eyes.

"Hi, I'm Alice." I heard Alice chirp; she flitted over to Bella and held out her hand.

"Iz, Nice to meet you." She shook Alice's hand.

"And this is Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie." Alice said pointing to each person.

"Nice to meet you all." She said and shifted from one foot to the other awkwardly.

"Here you go dear." Esme said handing her a towel. Bella took her jumper off and ran the towel over her hair. I saw the rest of her tattoo it started at her neck and it went right down her arm it was a flower/vine design thing i also noticed some scars on her wrists. My dead heart ripped in two.

"Are you hungry, Iz? I can heat up some soup if you'd like" Esme asked smiling.

"That'd be great thanks." Esme flitted out of the room and Carlisle gestured Bella to sit down, she sat down on the sofa and Alice sat next to her.

"Where are you from, Iz?" Carlisle asked.

"Seattle, originally." She answered, something flashed in her eyes but it was gone before i could figure out what it was.

"Do you have any family or friends around here to say with?"

"Nope, no family, no friends, I had an accident a while back, don't remember much before the accident, but no one came for me." She said she barely had any sadness in her voice.

"What kind of accident?" Carlisle asked his eyes were concerned.

"Fell off a cliff, apparently." She said, half smiling.

"Here you go Iz." Esme said handing Bella a bowl of soup and a spoon.

"How old were you when you had your accident?"

"18." She replied.

"And no one came to the hospital to see you." It was a statement not a question.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Oh your poor thing." Esme said

"Don't give me your sympathy." Bella said she started to eat her soup.

"Do you remember anything before the accident?" I asked trying not to sound nosy.

"Yeah, I remember a family, I don't remember names or faces but i remember _them_. What they were like and i remember _loving_ them, mainly one boy, i think we dated, but i remember them leaving me, and how that felt. Makes me think maybe I _jumped_ off the cliff and didn't _fall_" she laughed but without humour.

She finished off her soup and sat the bowl on the coffee table; Esme got up and took it to the kitchen.

She scratched her neck, the side with the tattoo and my eyes zeroed in on a scar, shaped like a vampire bite, I growl came from deep in my chest. Everyone look at me, "Look at her neck" I whispered to low and fast for Bella to hear. Their eyes widened when they saw the scar. Bella yawned then.

"Want me to show you to your room?" Alice asked.

"Yeah that'd be great thanks." She said getting up.

They left the room and i made a promise to myself, I am going to find out what happened to Bella, and I'm going to make her remember us.


End file.
